musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannes Wader
| birth_place =Bethel, near Bielefeld | origin =Bielefeld, Westphalia | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active =1969–present | label =Mercury, Pläne | associated_acts =Konstantin Wecker | website = | notable_instruments = }} Hannes Wader (born Hans Eckard Wader on 23 June 1942) is a German singer-songwriter ("Liedermacher"). He was an important figure in German leftist circles from the 1970s to the present, with his songs covering such themes as socialist and communist resistance to oppression in Europe and other places like Latin America. He both wrote new songs and played versions of older historical works. Life and work Wader was born in Bethel, near Bielefeld, Westphalia, Germany. His works are mostly based on German folk songs. Aside from his own lyrics, he also performs works of famous poets like Eichendorff. He now rarely sings the workers' songs and socialist hymns that used to be a large part of his repertoire. He recently published an album exclusively with songs by Franz Schubert. He also performed translated works from Carl Michael Bellman on the album Liebe, Schnaps & Tod. Remarkably, many of the social issues Wader sang about are still relevant today. Besides Franz Josef Degenhardt, Wader is one of the most active political singers in Germany. In the 1970s, Hannes Wader became one of the stars of the political left through his provocative songs. He was a member of the German Communist Party from 1977 to 1991. Wader even came under suspicions of terrorism because of his song Der Tankerkönig, a spoken song about kidnapping a tycoon. In 1973, he moved to Struckum, in Nordfriesland, where he published some of his later albums. In 1998, he and his family moved to the Steinburg district of Schleswig-Holstein. He has published numerous albums and still tours throughout Germany. He appears in open-air concerts and also in clubs. Awards Performed songs (selected) *"Die Internationale" *"Die Moorsoldaten" *"Traum vom Frieden" (Wader's German translation of "Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream" by Ed McCurdy) *"Es ist an der Zeit" (Wader's German translation of "No Man's Land" by Eric Bogle) *"Heute hier, Morgen dort" ("Day to Day", music by Gary Bolstad titled "Indian Summer", lyrics by Hannes Wader) *"Kokain" (Wader's German translation of Reverend Gary Davis' "Cocaine Blues") *"Sag mir, wo die Blumen sind" Discography Studio albums * 1969: Hannes Wader singt Wader sings (Conträr) * 1971: Ich hatte mir noch so viel vorgenommen still had planned so many things to do (Mercury ) * 1972: 7 Lieder Songs (Mercury) * 1973: Der Rattenfänger Rat Catcher (Mercury) * 1974: Plattdeutsche Lieder German songs (Mercury) * 1975: Volkssänger singer'' (also People's singer) (Mercury) * 1976: Kleines Testament testament (Mercury) * 1977: Hannes Wader singt Arbeiterlieder Wader sings workers' songs (Mercury) * 1978: Hannes Wader singt Shanties Wader sings shanties (Mercury) * 1979: Wieder unterwegs the move again (Pläne - ARIS) * 1980: Es ist an der Zeit is about time (Pläne - ARIS) * 1982: Dass nichts bleibt wie es war nothing remains like it used to be (live) (Pläne - ARIS) * 1983: Nicht nur ich allein only I (Pläne - ARIS) * 1985: Glut am Horizont horizon (Pläne - ARIS) * 1986: Liebeslieder songs (Pläne - ARIS) * 1987: Bis jetzt now (live) (Mercury) * 1989: Nach Hamburg Hamburg (Mercury) * 1990: Hannes Wader singt Volkslieder Wader sings folk songs (Mercury) * 1991: Nie mehr zurück no more (Mercury / CD 510 080-2) * 1992: Schon so lang ‘62 – ‘92 that long (Compilation) (Mercury) * 1992: Blick zurück look back – Das Beste aus den 80er Jahren (Compilation) (Pläne - ARIS) * 1995: Zehn Lieder songs (Pläne - ARIS) * 1996: Liebe, Schnaps & Tod – Wader singt Bellman booze and death – Wader sings Bellman (feat. R. Mey & K. Hoffmann) (Pläne - ARIS) * 1996: Professor Jecks Tierlieder-ABC Jeck's animal songs ABC (Europa) * 1997: An dich hab ich gedacht – Wader singt Schubert thought of you – Wader sings [[Schubert]] (Pläne - ARIS) * 1998: Auftritt Performance (live with Klaus Weiland & Benjamin Huellenkremer) (Pläne - ARIS) * 2001: Was für eine Nacht a night (also 'Something for one night') (Konstantin Wecker und Hannes Wader live) (Pläne) * 2001: Wünsche Wishes (Pläne) * 2003: Das Konzert concert (Wader/Mey/Wecker) * 2004: ...und es wechseln die Zeiten the times are changing (Pläne) * 2005: Jahr für Jahr by year (Pläne) * 2006: Mal angenommen assume (Pläne) * 2007: Neue Bekannte acquitancies (also 'New familiar ones' (Pläne) * 2010: Kein Ende in Sicht end in sight (Konstantin Wecker and Hannes Wader live) (Sturm & Klang) * 2012: Nah Dran to (Mercury) * 2013: Old Friends in Concert (Live-CD with Allan Taylor) (Universal Music) * 2013: Trotz alledem – Lieder aus 50 Jahren 1962–2012 all that - Songs from 50 Years 1962-2012 (Universal Music) * 2015: Sing (Mercury) Compilations *1999: Der Poet poet (2 CD, Mercury) *1999: Der Rebell rebel (2 CD, (Mercury) *1999: Der Volkssänger folk singer (2 CD, (Mercury) Further reading * Thomas Rothschild: Liedermacher. 23 Portraets. Frankfurt 1980. * Ulrich Maske: Daß nichts bleibt wie es war - Hannes Wader und seine Lieder. Verlag pläne Dortmund 1984 * Matthias Henke: Hermes Handlexikon. Die großen Chansonniers und Liedermacher. Düsseldorf 1987. * Beate Dapper (ed.): Hannes Wader - Liederbuch. Bund-Verlag Frankfurt 1999. References External links * *[http://www.flensburg-online.de/musik/hannes-wader-tournee-2005.html Text about the tour for ...und es wechseln die Zeiten] * Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:People from Bielefeld Category:German musicians Category:German singer-songwriters Category:German Communist Party members Category:German male singers Category:German-language singers Category:Echo (music award) winners Category:Political music